Newsfeeds are accessible by packet-switched networks (e.g., the Internet) in various forms. For example, really simple syndication (RSS, sometimes known as rich site summary) is a widespread type of newsfeed that is formatted and accessed by client devices in a standardized fashion. Other types of standard and proprietary newsfeeds may also exist. Regardless, these newsfeeds primarily provide text-based articles to the client devices. While doing so is suitable when the client devices are operating text-based newsreaders, such text-based articles are not suitable for users who are visually-impaired, or who are occupied with other tasks that require their visual attention, such as driving, jogging, walking, or doing housework.